


i hide, you seek

by julgru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Games, Hide and Seek, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, with a twist hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julgru/pseuds/julgru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a t-shirt on the door handle to the bathroom, a pair of jeans leading into the kitchen and a pair of pants on the kitchen table. Harry desperately hopes that they are clean. Next to the pants, there is a note on the table saying “FIND ME” in big, black letters. Alright then, hide and seek it is. </p><p>Or, Niall loves games and Harry doesn't mind. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hide, you seek

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, I have no warnings except from questionable time setting and character developments, and melodramatic writing. characters are mine, this is 100% fiction, I do not own One Direction etc etc.
> 
> enjoy!!

Harry loves Niall’s games. He really does. They’re funny and silly and stupid and sometimes a bit risky, but Harry loves them. It can be everything from innocent pranks, memory, card games to the more embarrassing as well as nasty truth or dares. Harry doesn’t mind them (as long as he doesn’t need to eat a whole of unwashed beans. Christ, Niall, really?) because they make Niall laugh, and Harry is quite fond of that laugh.

It’s just.

Lately, these games have gone from silly to teasing in a very, _very_ short notice, which is making Harry confused and desperate.

Besides, let’s be honest, getting laid is pretty damn hard while being internationally famous popstars with cameras pointed at them wherever they go. Well, unless reading about sexual encounters in the papers under the headline _“Popstar Did It Again, Find the Exclusive Post-Shag Pictures Here!”_ is something they’d like to do. This, Harry can tell, isn’t.

That, together with the face that it’s been weeks since any of them has gotten a proper release (well except from Zayn who apparently can magically teleport Perrie to wherever they are or something) makes them frustrated. Like, if there was an invisible bubble of sexual frustration, it would blow up any moment, sending them into a trance of sexual defeat. Sort of.

Which is why, one day when they’ve finally, _finally_ , got a day off, Harry finds himself on his bed, with his legs spread wide and his hand moving slowly towards his half-hard dick. He touches the head slightly, feeling the small drop of precome building there. He teases himself for a short while, until he can’t take it anymore and wraps his fist around his cock and begins to pump up and down. He starts off with a slow tempo, steadily building up to a faster and even rhythm. He reaches up to pinch one of his nipples with his free hand, when his phone buzzes on the nightstand table, startling him. He decides to ignore it and continues stroking himself, when it vibrates again. Sighing, he lets go of his nipple to grab his phone, seeing two texts from Niall.

_come t my room, wanta play a gam_

_i s2g haz if u wankin rigt now i will call paul not jokin. b here in 5_

Reluctantly, Harry lets go of his now fully hard cock to text Niall back. _can’t, busy_ he writes back, locking his phone before going back to work. He throws the cover over his lower abdomen, just in case someone (Niall) decides to pay a visit. A few minutes of pleasure passes, before his phone starts vibrate again. And again. And again. Well, shit, someone’s calling.

Harry reaches for his phone, annoyed, and answers without checking the caller ID, assuming it is Niall.

“What?” It comes out harsher than Harry intended to, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s hard and desperate to come; he just wants this phone call to be over right now.

“Harry?” Paul sounds surprised, as if he didn’t expect to hear Harry’s voice, which is just stupid because _he_ called _Harry_ , not the other way around. “You alright?”

Harry could continue acting as if he’s mad, Paul is actually calling on his day off, but he sounds genuinely worried, which results in a punch of guilt in his stomach. Besides, Harry is a shit actor. He would probably end up in tears begging for forgiveness or something. “Yeah, m’fine. What’s up?”

“Niall called me. He said he needed you in his room, but you didn’t answer. Just making sure you’re fine.”

Of course he would. Twat.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” There’s a rustle on the other side of the line and then Paul’s voice appears again. Harry wonders where he is and if he’s alone, but then remembers that he doesn’t need to know that. Not today, and well, isn’t that relaxing.

“Should I tell him you’re alright, or do you want to do it yourself?”

“No, don’t worry. I’ll talk to him. See you later, bye.” He hangs up without giving Paul a chance to say goodbye and sighs. What game could possibly be so important Niall needs to get other people involved to force Harry out of his room?

Harry waits another couple of minutes to de-arouse himself before picking out a pair of boxers and sweatpants and leaves his room, careful not to forget his key. He walks down the corridor a few doors before reaching Niall’s room. He adjusts himself, trying to make his hard-on less visible, just in case the other lads are here too. Well, except for Zayn. He is _“busy”._ Harry is just about to knock, when he notices that the door is already open. So, he’s expected then.

“Niall?” Harry asks, carefully opening the door. He enters the room (more like apartment) when he sees a trail of clothes hanging everywhere. There’s a t-shirt on the door handle to the bathroom, a pair of jeans leading into the kitchen and a pair of pants on the kitchen table. Harry desperately hopes that they are clean. Next to the pants, there is a note on the table saying _“FIND ME”_ in big, black letters. Alright then, hide and seek it is.

Harry follows the trail of clothes from the kitchen to the lounge, until a pair of socks leads him to the closed bedroom door. Jackpot.

With a smirk on his face, he bangs through the door, shouting an “a-ha!” in victory. His face drops quickly though, seeing as the bloody room is empty. Groaning, Harry walks up to the bed where he finds another note, hoping it says that the game is over and that he can go back to his own room.

_not that easy, is it mate? maybe you should try looking in your own bedroom, huh? oh, and please bring the things ;)_

Harry blinks slowly and reads the note again. Things? What things? He picks up the paper and turns it around, hoping he’ll find some kind of fucking explanation, when he realizes what Niall means. Underneath the note are a small silver packet and a white bottle that Harry immediately recognizes as a condom and lube, which is an. Interesting turn of events.

Arousal hits Harry in the gut, and he’s quickly out of Niall’s room/apartment with the “things” in his hand. He rushes down the hall until he reaches his own room and slides his key card into the lock, stepping into the room without a thought of what he might meet. It only takes Harry a few second toregister small whimpers coming from his bedroom, his heart picking up speed. He takes careful, slow steps towards the half-open door, the moans getting louder with every step.

By the time Harry is facing the door, only centimetres from whatever scene is playing behind it, he’s achingly hard. Every moan released from his bedroom is lighting his senses on fire, making him more desperate by the second. He opens the door slowly, taking in the sight in front of him. Niall is on his back, stroking his hard and flushed cock tortuously slow. He meets Harry’s eyes and lets out a breathy “please” before arching his back beautifully. His pale skin in glistening with sweat and Harry wonders for a short moment how long he’s been here. Not too long, because Harry left this very room, doing the very same thing, not fifteen minutes ago.

Harry approaches the bed and crawls towards Niall’s body, not sure whether he’s allowed to touch Niall or not. Niall holds out his free hand as an invitation and lets Harry climb up his body. Harry can feel Niall’s hand move up and down on his dick, and it is making Harry frantic to have Niall’s hand around his cock too. Or maybe his mouth. Harry wouldn’t mind that either.

“Kiss me.” Niall breathes, and Harry does.

They kiss deep and desperate, as if it has been building up to this point for weeks, which it probably has. Harry can taste Niall’s favourite salt and vinegar crisps on his tongue, as well as a faint flavour of toothpaste. Niall releases a small moan into Harry’s mouth as Harry cups Niall’s face to change the angle slightly, making it easier to deepen the kiss even more. Only a few minutes pass before they both have to pull away to gasp after air. Harry continues to kiss down Niall’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly on his collarbones. He knows he can’t leave any visible marks; Lou’d kill him, but a small one never killed anybody.

Harry plants one more kiss on Niall’s throat before pecking his lips again, meeting Niall’s eyes. His pupils are blown wide, the blue in his eyes barely there. They’re both breathing hard, cocks bumping into each other every once in a while. Harry feels lightheaded with all his blood south of his navel and he has to take a moment.

“Hi.” Harry says after minutes of just looking. Niall laugh breathlessly and licks his lips, Harry’s eyes following the movement on their own accord.

“Hi, yourself,” Harry’s cock is throbbing where it’s put on Niall’s hip, leaking and smearing precome all over. Harry moves his hand down towards their dark cocks to get some relief, but Niall has other plans. “Can I blow you? Like, now?”

“Have you – before?”

“Yeah, couple times. With Bressie.”

He’s looking up at Harry, his lips swollen from kissing and biting, and he’s gorgeous. It takes all of Harry’s strength not to come in right this moment, untouched, only from Niall’s voice. Harry finds it hard to form words, only being able to nod and let out a small “Yeah. Can.”

They wiggle around a bit, causing minor accidents like knees to thighs, elbows to ribs and nose to collarbones, until Niall is successfully on top of Harry. He smirks as he kisses down Harry’s chest, bringing special attention to Harry’s nipples. It only takes a peck for them to harden, small perky little things under Niall’s pink lips, and a nip for them to get red and swollen. Niall continues down Harry’s chest and defined abs, stroking and kissing every tattoo he passes. Harry’s skin in buzzing and he’s been hard for ages, cock almost purple by now.

“Stop teasing, you- fuck. Just get to it alrea- shit- dy.” Harry breathes. Niall smirks and plants a final kiss to Harry’s hip, sucking and biting, probably just to torment Harry. He lets out a groan deep from his throat and moves to push Niall further down his body.

“Bossy,” Niall rolls his eyes but wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock nevertheless, licking his lips and spreading them wide over the flushed head of Harry’s dick. The pleasure is instant and almost overwhelming, and it makes Harry want to crawl out of his skin. He moans and curls a hand in the blonde fringe, the other hand clutching the sheet so hard his knuckles turn white. He looks down to watch Niall bob his head up and down on Harry’s cock, his small fist pumping what he can’t reach. Harry strokes Niall’s hair and whispers encouraging words, making the older lad hum around the thick length.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to be close, the familiar warmth building in his stomach, cock twitching in Niall’s mouth. Niall moans around Harry’s cock, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure through Harry’s veins. Harry tugs on Niall’s hair to make him slow down a bit, but it only causes him to go faster.

“God, Niall. I’m going to – fuck. Don’t stop. Please don’t-“ He’s cut off midsentence as Niall releases his cock completely and moves to straddle him, the warmth in his stomach immediately disappearing.

“Not yet. Want you inside.” Niall says, reaching for the condom that Harry dumped somewhere in the sheets. Finding it, he rips it apart with his teeth and rolls it on Harry’s cock with a practised ease. Harry leans up on his elbows as Niall spreads a probably too large amount of lube over the condom, giving it a few firm strokes before leaning forward and pointing Harry’s dick towards his hole. Harry panics for a moment, they haven’t done any prep on Niall’s part, and grabs Niall’s bicep before he can slide down on Harry’s cock.

“We haven’t- you need to stretch. I mean, be stretched. You’re not ready for me.” Niall just smiles fondly and leans up to peck Harry on his lips.

“I’ve been ready for hours.” He winks, wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist and pulls it towards his hole. A flash of arousal hits Harry as he feels how wet Niall is, dipping a finger inside him just to feel how loose he is. The groan in union, Harry because he realizes how long Niall must have planned this, Niall because, well, he’s being fingered. Harry withdraws his finger and lets Niall continue what he started, finally starting to press down on Harry’s cock.

“You do realize that this isn’t going to last long, right?” Harry asks as he gets himself comfortable on the pillows again.

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

“Good.”

It’s slippery, due the overuse of lube, and it takes a few attempts to get just the head inside. By the time Niall is half way down, Harry has to grab onto something, that ends up being Niall's hips, to prevent himself of coming on the first stroke. Niall is tight and hot and so, so beautiful. Niall continues to sink down, arse flush to Harry’s hips, adjusting for a short moment before moving his hips in small circles, up and down. They build up a rhythm together, Harry thrusting up into Niall here and there, incapable of doing anything else. As promised, it's not long before Harry is so close he can almost taste his orgasm on his tongue. Niall is moving up and down relentlessly on Harry's dick, prostate hit with every thrust.

“Oh god, Ni. I can’t, you need to come.” Harry breathes. He feels like he’s suffocating, hot pleasure once again building in the pit of his stomach. Niall is releasing small _oh, oh, oh’_ s, signalling that he’s close as well. Harry decides to take the situation in his own hands, both literally and metaphorically, and wraps his hand around Niall’s leaking cock. Niall clenches down impossibly tight on Harry’s length, making him groan, but don’t stop moving his hand on Niall’s cock. Niall comes only moments later all over Harry’s abs, shooting all the way up to his butterfly tattoo, muscles clutching desperately on Harry’s cock.

Niall collapses on top of Harry, probably lying on his own spunk, but he doesn’t seem to care. He continues to move his hips in small circles, whispering filth in Harry’s ear.

“Come on. I know you’re close. Fill me up. Mark me. Claim me.”

If that’s what brings Harry over the edge, he would never tell. He almost sees white when he comes, whole body trembling with the force of it. He’s been hard for ages and to finally get his relief, it’s indescribable. He lets out a laugh as he comes down, breathing hard. He helps Niall pull out, both of them hissing with sensitivity. Harry removes the condom and throws it in the bin next to the bed as Niall goes to fetch a wet flannel. They both wipe themselves down before throwing it in the general direction of the bathroom.

“Christ,” Harry says as Niall curls into his side. Harry leans down to kiss Niall on the lips, making the older boy purr in return. Harry feels drunk, the world spinning inside his eyelids. They kiss lazily, tongues sliding against each other until they once again have to break apart for air. “That was some intense gambling.”

“Shut up, you’re ruining my afterglow.” Niall snorts, but then he’s laughing, so Harry counts it as a win. Both literally and metaphorically.

So, yeah, Harry really loves Niall’s games.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I rolled my eyes at that ending, too. sorry
> 
> find me on tumblr; julgru.tumblr.com, feedback is very much appreciated, either here or there! :)


End file.
